Finding the Right Words
by Crimson Couregess
Summary: The Dread Isle is a dangerous place where no man has returned alive. But what happens when Erk tells Serra that no one cares about her?[Serra x Erk]


Author's note: This is my first fanfic. It takes place during chapter 17 (18 in Hector's Story) Well, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places used in this story. It's all owned by Nintendo.

* * *

Finding the Right Words 

The Dread Isle... An island where no man had returned alive... Forests cover the island, along with thick fog, making it near impossible to see. The sounds of battle had destroyed the silence; the sounds of iron and steel clashing could be heard across the whole island. The two armies, a group of mercenaries led by a man named Eliwood, and the Black Fang, who had been looking for a girl named Ninian, who had been traveling with Eliwood's group of warriors had been battling for quite a while now.

"These guys just keep coming!" yelled Hector, as he chopped up a knight with his axe.

"We need to find the leader," replied Mark, the group's tactician, "so the other's will have no choice to flee."

* * *

On the other side of the battlefield, there were five of Eliwood's warriors attempting to go around the eastern side of the battlefield. But Mark had made one

mistake, which he had failed to realize; he put Serra in the group with them. Serra was a talkative cleric, who could almost never keep quiet.

"Aahh!!" Came a yell that could be heard from the entire battlefield, "Erk!" yelled Serra, "What are you doing? You're supposed to be protecting me!"

"I would protect you if you'd just stop moving around," replied an irritated Erk, "It's hard enough to protect you when you're not moving."

"Hey, what's the matter Mr. Frumpy face?" asked Serra, "Well, at least you've started to listen to me."

"I'm only protecting you because that was what Mark ordered." Erk responded.

"Oh, come on! You just want to have the chance be able stay by my side!" Serra giggled

"..." Was all Erk was able to come up with.

Serra replied, "I knew it! My beauty should be a crime! Ah, but poor Erk, it must be hard for you, Lords Eliwood and Hector must be jealous of you for being with me, that they might even get Mark to send you out to die!"

"I don't think I'm going to have to worry about that." Erk said.

"Hmph! Now what kind of answer is that?" Serra asked, "Do you understand the power I have over men? Now, listen closely and I'll explain it to you from the beginning..."

"That's enough!" Erk yelled, "Why must you constantly annoy me!? If you hate me so much, then why do you choose to be around me!?"

"Hey! Don't say that! I'm the only one here that understands your dark and secretive personality! If it weren't for me, you would have most likely starved to death, or gotten hurt or killed if I'm not around you! I'm just here to make sure that won't happen!" Serra yelled

"The same goes for me!" Erk yelled back, "People think you're so annoying, they wouldn't look for you if you had disappeared! So I stay with you make sure that doesn't happen!"

"Y-you don't... mean that..." Serra said, nearly on the verge of tears, as she ran off the battlefield.

* * *

The battle had raged on, but Eliwood's army had become victorious. Heeding Uhai, the leader's dying words, they had traveled south, and stopped to rest at the rotted tree.

"Hey Erk," Mark asked, walking up to him, "Could you do me a favor?"

Erk looked up from his book and replied, "What is it, Mark?"

"I need you to look for Serra," Mark explained, "from what I had seen, it looked like you made Serra run away, so you'll have to be the one to find her."

"_What have I gotten myself into?_" Erk thought, "_Well, no use arguing with them. I'll just have to get this over with._"

"Oh, take these Erk," Mark added, tossing some torches, "You'll need those torches, it's hard to see through the fog without them."

"Thanks, I guess." Erk mumbled

* * *

As Erk walked through the forest he had been thinking about what he had said to Serra throughout the day.

_"Hey! Don't say that! I'm the only one here that understands your dark and secretive personality! If it weren't for me, you would have most likely starved to death, or gotten hurt or killed if I'm not around you! I'm just here to make sure that won't happen!" Serra yelled_

_"The same goes for me!" Erk yelled back, "People think you're so annoying, they wouldn't look for you if you had disappeared! So I stay with you make sure that doesn't happen!"_

As Erk thought back to that moment, he had thought to himself, "Ugh… If only I could tell her how I really felt about her… But what if… What if she doesn't feel the same way about me?

* * *

Serra had gotten tired of walking, and sat down behind a tree, crying, "Oh Erk was right, no one came to look for me… Maybe they do think I'm annoying" Serra sobbed, crying herself to sleep

* * *

It was getting late, and Erk still found no traces of Serra, "It getting dark, better just rest here for the night," Erk thought to himself "Wait… what's that?" he thought, as he heard the sounds of someone sobbing, "Could it be?" Erk started to look for the source of the crying, behind every tree, yelling out here name.

"Is it him?" Serra though, hearing the voice calling out her name "It is!" she thought. "Erk? Are you there?" Serra asked, running through the forest

"Whoa!" Erk said, as he bumped into Serra

"Serra…" Erk said, with a tone of sadness in his voice, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

"No. You were right Erk. No one came to look for me." Serra replied, almost about to cry, "they probably don't care about what happened to me"

"That's not true!" Erk exclaimed, "Mark could've chosen anyone to look for you. He just thought I would've been the best person to get you."

"Well… Can you tell me something then?" Serra asked.

"What is it?" Erk replied.

"Why did you say that no one would want to look for me then? Serra wondered

"Well…It was just because I… I just didn't want to…" Erk was unable to come up with anything to say.

"Didn't want to what?" Serra asked.

"I…I love you…" Erk finally managed to admit it.

Serra was at a loss of words, and all she could've came up with was, "I…I love you too."

The two had wrapped their arms around each other, and pressed their lips together. As their kiss came to an end, Serra said to Erk, "After this journey is over, let's make a promise; that after this journey we'll always be together."

"Yes… I think that would be good for the both of us. But for now, we have to get out of here." Erk replied, "But I think it would be best to stay here… Just for the night."

* * *

Well, I hope you thought it was good! Please take your time to review this story. 


End file.
